Forgotten Birds of Konoha
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: An old clan cast aside is making a comeback. The avian loving Takanashi are looking to get back into the village of Konohagakure. (Rewrite, original deleted)
1. Prologue

The Takanashi clan used to be one of the more well known clans of Konoha due to their bonds with creatures of the avian kind. Each member having a bird of a different species as their partner until the day either of them died. The compound used to be within the clans walls, close by to the Nara's grounds, the birds often seen above the trees of the deer.

That was until an unfortunate event, one lost in time, forced them out of the walls of the village and into the trees surrounding Konohagakure. With only connections to a few clans inside of the village, knowledge of these avian loving people started to fade. They soon became viewed as a seperate village, starting to become closed off from the world except from the odd person that passed through. Whilst there were still ninjas taking jobs inside of Konoha, nothing was asked of them. They became like shadows, blending into the crowd.

The children of the clan were not allowed to leave as adults until their partners were able to fly, these birds aging at the same rate as their human companions. Since they were dependent on their partners to watch for dangers and other tasks, they were in danger the most if they faced the enemy without their companions aid. The children were not allowed to even enroll at the academy, having to be taught by their parents and taking their exams at different times.

But recently, a new leader of the clan has started to become more involved in the village, whilst still sticking to traditions, he has encouraged those old enough to start taking more missions from the village and to join teams of newly graduated students. He had sent his two older children to the academy for their last year of training and he also intended to send the younger two when they were both old enough to go. Whilst one was two years the youngest, Asuka had only a year before she would be able to enroll at the academy, meaning she would be one of the first Takanashi in a long time to complete their training like other clans.

* * *

A/N: Look who's back, back again. I'm rewriting this fanfiction, cause let's face it, it used to suck. I got trapped in dialogue like a noob. That and I'm coming up blank with what to write, so I thought rewriting something I mean to continue would spark something in my mind. I'll be removing the old version, cause it's a cringe fest

Apologies for any typos, my laptop with Word has broken so I have to use a cheap version with no spell check.


	2. Chapter 1

A clear sky and a warm, sunny day were the typical conditions for the middle of summer. Tall trees with thick trunks surrounded a nearby clearing, what could be made out as buildings poked through the breaks in the trees and a large wall would be seen if one walked far enough in a certain direction. This clearing was smack in the middle of a group of homes not far from the walls of Konohagakure. It was a spot that young members of a certain clan practiced with their avian partners.

And that was just what Takanashi Asuka was doing, her bird, Mika, still not yet old enough to fly. This resulted in many fails from the bird, and close calls. Even if she was not old enough to fly, she was starting to get there. It was a good sign for Asuka as in a year's time, she would be joining the other kids in Konoha's school. She wished time would pass sooner.

The seven-year-old looked almost like a copy of her parents, the same with her siblings. With long white hair and yellow hawk-like eyes, she had common traits of her clan, most of the other members sharing the same eyes and everyone in her family had the same hair. The easiest way to tell the members apart were the feathers that they each wore. For Asuka these feathers were dark brown in color, hanging from blue beads on a necklace. That was her favorite color, sky blue, most of her clothes were that color.

Asuka sighed as her partner, once again, failed in flight. The bird fell to the ground with a shriek before getting to her feet and fluffing out what feathers she had in an attempt to neaten them. She and Mika had been working on flying all day though as soon as the small female went to check on her companion, she found herself in the air. She panicked, struggling in the hold someone had around her before hearing a voice behind her.

"This is a kidnapping! We're taking you shopping."

Looking back she found herself staring at an older, male version of herself. A grey feather stuck into his short messy hair, a little on the longer side. A little ways away, stood an almost carbon copy of the male but she had a chest and longer, neater hair. Her feathers were a silver blue colour. Asuka had recognised the voice instantly, her older brother was always messing around. Shun was always being scolded by their sister, Shizuka, who was the voice of reason between the two. They were trained by the clan to become ninjas since the moment they could hold a weapon, often taking trips into the village for their job. Whilst their father had planned on sending his children to the academy to learn with the other kids, at their age they weren't able to stay there for long. They had ended up on the same squad but their third member was currently nowhere to be seen. This person seemed to try keeping to themselves as much as possible. Though at the current age of 16, one would have thought that they would have somewhat bonded with their teammate.

Shizuka let out a sigh before approaching the two. "Father has decided that we should start bringing you into the village with us. He said that you need to get to know the area before going to the school. That and it would be a good idea to show you where other clan compounds are, father hopes to meet with the other heads at some point and you'll be meeting their children too."

As she explained this, Shun moved the girl onto his shoulders before moving to pick up Asuka's bird. The twins own birds were nowhere in sight, but Asuka knew they would have to be close by. Whilst they didn't have such a hands on relationship with their birds as the Inuzuka (most birds aren't exactly as cuddly as dogs are) they were still inseparable. After a certain age, they would eventually settle to hover close to their human only typically sitting on or nearby their human if inside. Mika would likely end up being close to Asuka for longer solely due to the fact that the both of them would be inside a classroom for long periods of time.

Asuka didn't seem to have any choice in their outing, as soon she found herself being carried towards the large walls seen in the distance. Not even getting chance to say anything. Her brother seemed to be more excited than her, he tried his best not to put his skills into action in fear of his precious little sister fell off. Asuka had to admit it was a little annoying that he treated her as if she was the age of the youngest, the five year old Emi, being carried on someones shoulders. She was glad that the older boy had let her down when they reached the gates. Shizuka instantly went into a sort of teacher mode the moment they passed something significant.

Whilst they were heading towards a market, the older girl decided it would be best to take the long way there in order to show the younger one were a few of the other clans lived. These ones were ones that Asuka was more likely to met with her father, though the information was tuned out in favour of listening to Shun. As much as she appreciated the information, she'd rather have fun. She'd learn about these other clans when she actually went to them. She didn't exactly have that much fun until they finally reached the market.

Asuka was almost left to her own devices whilst they were there a long as she stayed within sights of her older siblings, having an amount of money with her just in case. Though she didn't pay much attention as she guessed that the birds would always keep and eye on her if she went too far as it was easy for her to get distracted by what was on sale. Well, that and the two siblings were there to stock up on some supplies which were all being sold in the same general area. Mika perched on her shoulder, the bird often being shown items if her human found something interesting.

One item in particular grabbed the girls attention, a simple glass bird. Completely clear with almost no detail except for the wings and eyes. Though Asuka found it adorable, thinking things over if she truly wanted it or not. She knew if she bought this now, there was likely something else she would find later that she would want but because she bought this she wouldn't be able to get it. Her only argument for it was that she loved it and one could never have enough bird related items when that was what your clan was about.

"Stare too long and it might just fly away, dear."

A gentle voice snapped the girl from her thoughts. Asuka looked up to see an elderly woman, the owner of the stall apparantly, looking back at her with an amused expression.

"Ah, sorry ma'am, I'm just undecided." Asuka replied, seeming a little sheepish.

The woman just chuckled, reaching over to pick up the small ornament before placing it inside a paper bag. The glass was thick enough to not need protection if carried carefully. The bag was then held out to the girl, leaving Asuka to just blink at the woman in confusion.

"You're a Takanashi, correct? I've seen a few of your clan around here a lot lately. Your siblings have helped out this old woman a few times, in fact. This has been sat here for a very long time, so think of this as a thank you for your clans help. Not many take the quests of someone like me." She smiled as she spoke, offering the bag once more as yet again Asuka seemed to have no choice in it.

Asuka's confusion soon faded and was replaced by a different emotion, a smile spreading onto her face, "Thank you ma'am! I appreciate it!" She called to the woman as he ran off to go show her older siblings.

Only to freeze when she realised they weren't where she thought they would be. Frowning, she looked around her. While it wasn't as busy as when they had arrived, it wasn't that easy to see far. She did the only thing she could think of at the time, ask the different stall owners to see if they knew where they had gone. They weren't too helpful despite the people of her clan shouldn't be too hard to spot. She even asked a few of the customers if they had seen them, but any information lead her in circles thanks to the flow of traffic. She didn't even notice when the paper bag was no longer in her hands as she wandered.

Her next solution had been to find a more clear location that it would be more easier for her siblings birds to spot her and she faintly recalled a playground of sorts nearby. That was when she caught sight of what looked like a fight between the kids already there. It looked more like one kid against a few others though, which rubbed Asuka the wrong way. It was clearly bullying, and in Asuka's current mood she wasn't exactly thinking straight as she approached the fight.

There were four kids and three of them crowded around the fourth. Though when she saw the blond hair and strange line markings on his face, she could have sworn she heard something about this boy before. She just couldn't place what or where that was. They were arguing though and with the odd dirt mark on all four, she was sure something else had happened before she arrived.

"Why do you even bother coming here, no-one likes you. Just leave."

"Yeah, just go away."

They were in a world of their own, not noticing the girl standing behind them. It was only until Mika shrieked, Asuka herself flinching from the high pitched noise in her ear. She wouldn't be lying if she said she had almost forgotton the bird was there. The boys whirled on her, seeming surprised that someone else was there.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno."

"Why does she have that big bird?"

"Again, I dunno. Stop asking questions."

Asuka sighed, taking a moment to figure things out before she, herself spoke up. The words she just heard mere moments ago confirming what she already knew. She had her own bully in her clan so she knew showing weakness was a bad idea.

"You can't tell him to go away. This is a public place so anyone can be here." She informed them.

Though it seemed they didn't really care, as once their confusion vanished their anger returned. Of course since they still had the numbers advantage, they thought that they would win.

"But this is a place for friends to hang out. He's got no friends. Plus, what's a girl going to do?" One of them said, seeming to be the ringleader.

And like the child that she was, the only response she had was, "I'm a clan heir. What are you going to do?"

Cheap shot, she knew, but harming the heir of a clan would likely end up getting the kids into even more trouble. Especially if they didn't know if her clan was a large one or not and it wasn't a risk they wanted to take. It seemed to work though as the boys looked between each other before grumbling and moving away, leaving the blond boy just staring at her.

He didn't seem sure of what to do, like she might just end up shouting at him instead. It took them both a few moments to realise that the other wasn't going to say anything. The boy rubbed the back of his neck before finally smiling.

"Uh, thanks I guess. I could have taken them myself, but I suppose it saves them from getting their butts kicked!" He exclaimed, his mood seeming to be a lot better.

"Right... Well I-"

"Are you really a clan heir?" The boy interrupted, "What clan, I've never seen you around before. Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Asuka blinked before nodding. "Takanashi Asuka. And, yes. Well sort of, third in running of the head title. We're on the outside of Konoha though, so I'm not sure how things work exactly."

Seemed like Asuka wouldn't exactly have a quite time whilst she waited for her siblings. She couldn't decide if she was thankful or not.

* * *

 **A/N: I think whilst I'm trying to clear the block on my mind for my other fics, I'm going to work on this rewrite. I can certainly say that this chapter is better than what it originally was. That and I wanted to write some Naruto stuff but I'm not feeling into Dark Escape at the moment. I haven't been all there in a mental sense so I apologize if some bits are all over the place, I'm coming out of a rough spot. That's also why it ends here. In the original this is where it ends too but I feel the chapter has already had enough things happen and combing the two would end up with a quite long chapter. Either way, I hope to finish the next chapter within the next day or two depending on if I can keep the mother off my laptop long enough.**


End file.
